Some applications allow a user to manually specify the location of a virtual object within a mixed-reality environment. These applications, however, may provide poor user experience. For example, a user may select a location that appears to be correct from a first vantage point within the environment, based on the user's ad hoc judgment. But upon moving to a second vantage point, the user may discover that the chosen location is erroneous, or otherwise non-ideal.